


Clutch

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo wants to be the first to try the new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://shimeji.livejournal.com/profile)[**shimeji**](http://shimeji.livejournal.com/)

It might have been the middle of the night but Duo was completely awake. Actually, he was so wired that if it weren't for his watch he wouldn't have believed that it was three in the morning and he was in Preventers' HQ, punching the elevator button and willing the thing to go faster.

When the call had come he had been asleep, dreaming of who knows what but most definitely without any intention of getting up. That was until Earl, one of the Preventers on the nightshift, delivered his message, and Duo was dressed and racing his motorcycle four minutes after he had disconnected the call.

He barely waved at Earl as he sped past the Preventers' outside gate and then raced for the elevators that would take him to the underground labs. When the elevator doors opened he rushed through the halls, opened the lab door in a hurry and stopped in his tracks.

"How the fuck did you beat me to it!?"

Quatre Winner was slipping into a flight suit with a decidedly smug look on his face. "You may have your sources, Duo, but I have mine. I knew the moment the prototype entered the city."

"No fair!" Duo was very conscious that he was whining and that the technicians were giving him amused looks but he didn't care. He had been sure he would be the first. He hadn't invited the whole July Preventer nightshift to drinks for nothing. He wanted information and he had gotten it but Quatre… "No fair," he repeated, this time sounding more like a sulky child.

Quatre zipped up his dark blue flight suit and flashed him a smile. "I'll tell you how it runs," he said and in that moment Duo was willing to ignore the years of friendship and just punch the bastard in the gut.

"Captain Winner, we are ready for you," a petite redheaded scientist announced. Duo glared at her and followed them both into the hangar.

There it was, the beautiful Arrow 756-8. It was silver with dark windows covering the cockpit. The wings were slick and large with the Preventers' logo stamped on one side. The cockpit opened with a low swish and Duo could see the controllers, the seat, the dashboard… and Quatre would be the one getting in.

"Come on, Cat! We're friends. I'm sure I've saved your life a couple of times, let me fly her." He finished it with his best grin and hoped that it would work.

Someone had handed Quatre a helmet and he held it in his hands while he regarded Duo for a long moment. "You know there's nothing I treasure more than our friendship," he said sincerely. "We've been through a lot, you've bled for me and you know, Duo, you know I would give my life for you." Duo felt a glimmer of hope as Quatre smiled placidly at him. "We're brothers."

Duo took a step forward and…

… and Quatre took a step backwards.

The placid smile turned into a mischievous one so quickly that Duo wondered if it had even been there in the first place. "You snooze you lose!" Quatre said and ran into the cockpit, putting on his helmet on the way.

"Brat!" Duo screamed as the cockpit closed and he was told to clear the runway. "No fair!" He screamed again, trying to make himself heard over the noise of the steal doors opening.

He had the chance to look at the exit tunnel, the light of the moon barely illuminating the sky, before the Arrow sped through it and was lost in the night in less than a second.

"Top acceleration," one of the scientists commented.

Duo let himself collapse on the floor. "Fast," he moaned. "Almost as fast as a Gundam."

There were people speaking in the back but Duo ignored them. He already knew all the specs. He had helped design it after all. He had only wanted one tiny thing, to be the first to pilot it but no, Quatre, stupid bratty Quatre had to beat him to it.

"Captain Maxwell," the read-head from before said. "Are you ready?"

"Uh?"

She was holding a helmet and a flight suit for him. "The other prototype is ready for testing."

Duo's eyes widened as he noticed the second Arrow for the first time. He was up and ready in seconds. He put on the flight suit and helmet and as he was closing the cockpit he saw Trowa, Wufei and Heero hurrying into the lab. He waved cheerfully at them and took off. _You snooze, you lose, _ he thought as he let out an excited laugh and followed Quatre into the night.


End file.
